Halloweenies
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala with SG-1 and Sam - Halloween fun.
1. Chapter 1

Halloweenies

spacegypsy1

SG-1 with Sam in tow, have some Halloween fun. D/V fluff included in the mix.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Mitchell stuck his head in the doorway to Daniel's office. "Okay, it's official, we are goin' and we're all wearin' the leather for our group costume. We're goin' as Space Pirates. 'Murray' and the Princess chose the Haunted House downtown. We gotta go in about an hour, but it should be fun, we haven't done anything crazy with those two in a long time. So, you game?"

Daniel didn't bother to look up from his work. "No way."

"No surprise there. Sam's gonna be here and she's goin'. Wearin' the leather, too..."

"Nice, but no way."

"The Princess is wearin' the original leather, with collar, bustier, ya know...that one."

"Oh gods," Daniel groaned. "Still no way."

"Thought so, just wanted to let you know...in case. Tomorrow, Halloween, we're havin' dinner all together - weenies in the commissary - then the aliens are gonna watch the Ghost Hunter all night live show on the big TV in the VIP room."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys for hot dogs, but I learned my lesson last year, not watching that again with those two."

Mitchell laughed remembering the constant shrieks from Vala and the non-stop small and barely detectable gasps from Teal'c throughout that night. "Yeah, never would have suspected that the two of them have serious ghost issues. But think about showin' up for the all nighter, you know you'll be sorry if you miss some priceless Teal'c/Vala fiasco." Finally, he glanced at the artifact spread out in pieces on Daniel's desk, "Okay. You're a bit obsessed with this thing aren't ya?" When Daniel only shrugged, Mitchell left the archeologist to his work.

For a long moment, Daniel imagined Vala in that outfit, then shook his head, grinned and looked over at the new photo he'd recently hung over his desk.

Teal'c, Mitchell, Sam and Jack in the background by the barbecue grill, all with their arms over each other's shoulder. In the front, Vala...Vala waving with that wondrous grin on her face, and him grinning like a fool – with his arm around her waist. He called the picture his family portrait.

He started picking up pieces of the artifact, placing them together once again, and still having that one gaping spot; apparently there was a piece missing, or maybe not. And of course he had no idea what the hell the thing was. Not one part gave off any telling signal, there was simply nothing to compare it to. It was baffling, and frustrating. It certainly had a bit of Naquadah, and a few small bits that resembled gears adhered to one or two metallic parts.

Knowing he'd regret not seeing Vala in her now famous attire, Daniel hesitated a moment, then with a quirky lopsided smile, a few rolls of the eyes and some bobbing of his head he put aside his reluctance to finish because he knew this mystery needed to be solved. Daniel broke down the alien object, and started once again.

An hour later he held the item up. "Damn." It had eluded him for weeks and today, finally, he did it. He turned it this way and that, examining the odd contraption from every angle. No part was missing, one had only to get it together in the proper order, just so. He'd be sure to note that in his journal.

Face drawing closer, Daniel dropped his pen and squinted at the tiny colored bump at a juncture. "Odd." His thumb brushed across the slight rise. Every hair follicle on his body twitched, Daniel blinked, and the artifact drop to his desk, breaking apart. Each part had a slight, different colored glow to it. "Holy buckets!"

Jumping up, Daniel rushed out knowing his compatriots would be leaving soon. He needed Sam and some of her equipment, and Vala too, she had a knack for this sort of thing! And he wouldn't have to miss seeing Vala bound up in all her glorious leather.

The object sputtered and spit out multi-colored sparks, but Daniel never saw them, having left his office in search of help.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Spying his team and Sam, en masse, and costumed in leather as they headed into the elevator, he called out, "Wait! Hold up! I've got something!" He sprinted faster after them.

He barely squeezed through the closing doors. Excited, he stepped to the center of the group and began his usual fast talking. "It's a... well hell, anyway, so, okay, that thing I found on PR2-292...well I finally got it together and it's glowing, ah, actually, I accidentally, or innocently touched some kind of switch I guess you'd all call it and the thing shot a jolt through me like you wouldn't believe, and then I dropped it, but because my fingers...er, hand...just opened up on its own, anyway..."

"ValaMalDoran?" Teal'c's deep voice interrupted, "did you not bring the leather coat that goes with your ensemble? It is quite chilly out tonight."

Daniel jerked his head around to Teal'c, "What! Did you hear what I said? I need..."

"Got it," Mitchell held Vala's coat up.

"Guys, focus, please." Turning, Daniel looked around at each of his friends, but they ignored him, obviously unhappy with his decision to stay behind. "I need your help."

"I'm disappointed that he couldn't bring himself to dress up. It's not like we have tons of time to do fun stuff together. He used to participate...after we begged. And it's not like I have much time to spend with you guys. Jeez, you'd think he'd at least want to see me!"

This time, Daniel's head snapped around to Sam. "I'm sorry, but I have this artifact. Come on, surely you're not mad because I didn't play dress-up!"

"His getting stuffy in his old age." Vala looked down at her chest as she manipulated the bustier for better cleavage.

Eyes trained on Vala's chest, Daniel opened his mouth to retort, but Mitchell cut him off.

"Stuffy? Or Stuffier? Besides, how stuffy can he be? I thought you said he kissed you? And not old age kissin' either."

"You told him!" Incredulous, Daniel could only stare unbelieving at Vala.

"Oh, don't mention that...our lovely archeologist doesn't know I told you." Vala, satisfied with her decolletage, shifted her gaze to the colonel.

Hands went up, and a sigh escaped, "Hello! I'm right here!" Finally Daniel turned to Vala with a typical twitchy eyed glare. "Why'd you tell him! I told you we were keeping that a secret! For a while, anyway!"

"Oh come on, Princess, like I haven't known it. Surely, he knows I...we know. It's not like he's not puppy dog eyein' you every day. And you get all glowy when you're around him and you think nobody's lookin'."

"Also, ColonelMitchell, they do disappear for long hours, and once overnight." Teal'c glanced over his shoulder at the Colonel.

Mouth wide open in astonishment, Vala slammed a hand on her hip. "We came back to the base at three that morning! We certainly were NOT 'disappeared" overnight!"

_Holy buckets! _Daniel slapped the side of his face and tried to steer the subject back into something he could deal with. "Come on guys...artifact...glowing...jolting. Job. SGC, remember?"

Teal'c looked around, seemingly right at Daniel, before raising a brow and looking forward again.

"More than kissing has been going on, from what I was told." Sam moved forward to stand beside Mitchell.

"You told Sam, THAT!" Suddenly, Daniel realized something... Sam had just walked right through him. "Uh, oh."

First Daniel tried to pull Vala's hair, and though she seemed to twitch and scratch the spot, it wasn't enough to get her attention. Then he attempted to punch elevator buttons. No go, although Teal'c had a keen eye on the panel and a raised brow. His hand swished through Mitchell's head, and Sam's shoulder. Those two looked at each other, but again, nothing had them looking at him or otherwise reacting.

"Damn, outta phase." Head dropping, Daniel sighed. He had to wait until they realized he was missing before they figured this out - although he was encouraged by the fact there was the tiniest reaction from each one of them.

Hands deep in his pockets, and head still down, Daniel followed the merry, holiday leathered up group to the SUV, got in, crawled to the very back and settled down for the ride. Obviously he would be joining them on their nonsensical visit to the Haunted House after all.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Luckily, he was invisible and no one saw him flinch like a girl and almost...almost screech when the skeleton, bloody with gelatinous flesh hanging from its bones, flew past him. Teal'c, Sam and Mitchell weren't so lucky. The three yelped, and jumped back. Daniel laughed out loud, though no one could hear him. And where was Vala?

Ah, there she is. The piercing scream of terror was unsettling, even if they were in a man made 'Haunted House'. She ran right through him, and skidded to a stop in front of Mitchell.

Vala'd been alone behind them when the dripping flesh skeletal apparition had repeated its flight mere feet from her. She had obviously remained behind to study the last exhibit with its 'handsome' beheaded knight, and that Tim Burton-like lovely miss holding it aloft. She'd insisted the couple looked exactly like her and Daniel.

Nothing he could do to comfort her, but to his unspeakable objection, Mitchell had wrapped an arm around her. Vala buried her face in his chest and the colonel grinned, patting her back. Damn him anyway. Was there something going on with those two? Daniel swallowed loudly, grateful no one could hear him. That would certainly be a tell tale sign that he, Daniel Jackson, could in fact be hiding some deeper feelings for her - something other then the now known physical attraction to Vala Mal Doran - once universally renowned for her lying, thieving, cheating, heart stealing ways.

But then again, she had turned over a new leaf...tree, actually. Had he waited too late to escalate the relationship? He never mentioned long term as he'd always intended to. Had he been too wrapped up in artifacts, his work, to communicate his feelings? Did he even know what he felt? Of course he did! Only thing was, he'd failed to let her know.

Disheartened, Daniel followed them through the haunted house keeping a close eye on his CO and his...his...his..._Best friend/lover? Co-worker/girlfriend? Love of my lif... er no, certainly not that!_ _But close, maybe? Okay, so yes, he had deeper feelings. But did she?_

Concentrating on the overdone and gory exhibits, Daniel wandered far behind his laughing, teasing, fun having friends. He was surprised by the number of people who stopped to comment on their 'costumes', many asking where they got them. Vala, of course, told them the truth, "Cileus 3, third moon of Cileus, that is, it's in the Garam sector, not far from my home planet. Bought them off a three eyed merchant for a faulty Zat'nek'tel and a hand full of trinkets." To which everyone laughed.

There was something to be said about their leathers. Really, they weren't so bad. And honestly, well, they did look good in them. He should have left that damned artifact alone and gone with them...been with her. With a deep sign of regret Daniel moved forward to catch up with his group and missed the conversation from the two teens behind him.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"A sigh."

"Oh, I thought that was you."

"No. That's creepy."

"Yeah, dude, we should call the Ghost Hunters."

"I've got Kris Williams's twitter address!"

"Tweet her, man, tweet her!"

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Somehow, during the evening, a group of twenty somethings, dressed up as Pirates of the Caribbean, latched on to SG-1 and followed them until the end of the tour.

That's how they all ended up at the loudest, most crowded, and craziest party Daniel had ever seen. He wanted to get back to base and couldn't believe that both Sam and Mitchell were eager participants to this mania.

Finally, to escape the number of people who walked right through him, and to avoid the number of men who approached Vala for a dance- including his friend Mitchell - Daniel took off to wait in the car.

At one in the morning, the others joined him.

Daniel felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a grip on it. Odd – that it should actually vibrate – that didn't make any sense. He'd have to ask Sam about that...and she was the one calling him.

"Still no answer." Sam hung up.

"Jackson's either asleep, still tryin' to piece his puzzle together, or he got it together and it opened its mouth and gobbled him up!" Mitchell chuckled.

"I will drive ColonelMitchell." Teal'c insisted, knowing Mitchell had a little buzz.

Handing over the keys, Mitchell stepped out of the car and got in the back beside Vala. Daniel, who had been on his back staring at the lining on the ceiling of the SUV, suddenly sat up, bumped his head and yelp, "Ow!"

Everyone in the car turned.

"What the hell was that?" Mitchell grabbed his spinning head.

"Perhaps something fell on the top of the car." Teal'c commented as he started the vehicle and began his drive towards the base.

"Well," Vala said serioulsy, "I think it was a ghost." Then she yawned and laid her head on Mitchell's shoulder.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

In his out of phase experience...totally different from his ascended experiences...he never slept. Though this time he did feel tired and had decided after an hour of staring at the artifact, and another hour running around trying to get anyone's attention, Daniel had stretched out on his bed and contemplated the fact that he did not fall through it.

The intermittent knocking on the door and calling of his name had warmed his heart. She came, once every thirty or so minutes, sounding worried. She must have fallen asleep – the knocking had stopped some time ago.

Glancing at his clock and needing to be sure he did not lose contact with them, since they were his ticket back from phase shifting, Daniel rose and wandered – right through the closed doors – into Vala's quarters.

Face down, sideways across her bed, hair fanned out and in nothing but some little breezy, cut off top and skimpy panties, Vala slept.

Daniel slammed his hands over his eyes for a mere second before splaying all fingers and peeking since he'd seen it all before, more than once...but still, it seemed a bit inappropriate to stare. "Holy...!"

She popped up on her hands, elbows locked, hair disarrayed, puffing great gasps of air to move the dark mass of curls from her face. "Hello? Ghostie? Hello?"

"Vala? Can you hear me?" He stepped forward as she turned around appearing to look directly at him.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? I've seen Ghost Hunters, please give me a sign if you're here."

Daniel plopped down on the foot of her bed, head shaking and discouraged while wondering, again, for a split second, why he didn't fall through. Occupied with thought and with his back to her, he didn't see her study the spot where his six made an impression in her mattress.

Gingerly, Vala moved from the bed, her eyes darting all over the room. She slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled a t-shirt over her head. Without bothering with shoes she exited in haste, went to Daniel's door and banged, yelling at the top of her lungs!

Her door had been flung open and he looked out across the hall as she banged, calling his name. "Daniel!" Bang, bang, bang. "Daniel! You better be in there, I need you! There's a ghost in my room!" Bang, bang, bang. "Daniel!"

"Maybe I'll try Mitchell again." Daniel wandered off down the hall leaving Vala to her useless efforts in contacting him.

~TBC HALLOWEEN!


	2. Chapter 2

Halloweenies

Chapter Two

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_No one, and I mean NO one should have to be out of phase on Halloween. _Daniel sat at the table, surrounded by his friends, who were surrounded by personnel all eating and laughing together. That's how it went when you were on call on any holiday. Lots of camaraderie, lots of laughter, lots of fun. Unless of course you were out of phase.

There had been no response from Mitchell, Teal'c or Sam. And here it was, another day, Halloween to be precise. And he, Daniel Jackson, was still a shadow of his former self. Daniel laughed at his joke then sobered when he looked around and everyone was quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Airman Crist, asked.

"Ya'll need to stop that. It's normal stuff, rattlin' pans in the kitchen, folks shufflin' about, gotta be, you're just spooked 'cause it's Halloween." Mitchell set his tray on the table across from Vala.

"And we're eating Halloweenies." Vala added. "And I heard it. It was a laugh and it's a ghostie we picked up at the Haunted House yesterday. Sorry, but I think it's made itself at home here. It was in my room last night. Sat on my bed. I think it was watching me sleep...in my seductively sexy sleepwear...so I think it's a male and I get the feeling that it has some feelings for me...you know, not just sex, but deeper feelings."

"Well, now that that's settled, can we eat?" Handing over the extra hotdog Vala had asked him to retrieve for her, Mitchell sat down.

As the other SGC personnel disbursed, Daniel circled the SG-1 table, making loud noises as a test. Periodically, someone would look up, dismiss the sound with a shrug and return to their dinner.

Teal'c had five...that's right five, hotdogs, piled high with every available condiment, on his plate. Mitchell, with two hotdogs, and one hamburger. Sam...one hotdog, and some fries and a cup of jell-o.

Daniel's non corporeal stomach growled.

Vala looked off, out the doorway. "I suppose no one heard that? And how many times did we think we heard a vibration? Huh?" There had been an argument concerning the existence of ghosts earlier, and as everyone knew from her latest tirade, she insisting that there had been a ghost sitting on her bed!

And of course there had been a discussion about him, Daniel. The four of them called him repeatedly on his cell phone. No one connecting the fact that they kept hearing some kind of vibration. And they knocked on his office door, too. Leaving without opening it.

Sam, at one point had worried, but after checking the reports on his personal subcutaneous chip and seeing that he had been several places on the base, she too, decided he just didn't want to be disturbed.

The discussion continued...everyone assuming him to be holed up in his office with his artifact and ignoring them.

So here he sat watching his friends eat, drink and be merry. There was a message in there somewhere...in this out of phase experience...something about not being such an ass about working. He was doomed until their pre-mission briefing when they would get serious about finding him, unless he did something about it! It was Halloween. He was out of phase. But not so far out of phase that they were not aware of little things... that could be his ace in the hole.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

They had chosen the large VIP room and brought in a 52" HDTV.

After three hours of live Ghost Hunters, Mitchell felt back and blue. Sam, Vala, and even Teal'c had at some point, grabbed hold of his arm. He moved his chair as far back from the three as possible.

Mitchell had to admit the show was entertaining, but he was Colonel Cam Mitchell and he DID NOT believe in ghosts!

Suddenly, Vala turned to him. "Oh! Did you hear that?"

"What?" Mitchell was busy digging in the brass tub of ice at his feet for a beer.

"Sounded like a sigh, I've been hearing sighs, do you hear sighs?"

Mitchell shook his head, twisted the top off of the bottle and pointed forward. "It's the TV."

"No it's not, and I heard a sneeze." Sam added reluctantly.

"Oh, God, not you too?"

"Yes. Sorry. But, Cam, really, something strange is going on."

"I continually hear vibrations, and also sighs." Teal'c added solemnly. "And where is DanielJackson? He does not answer my repeated cellular telephone calls to him?"

"Son of a bitch!" Jumping up, Mitchell looked around at the others. They all sat in front of him. And there was no one behind him. Someone had just pulled on the back of his shirt. "Carter, this is nuts, go get some of your crazy gadgets. We're gonna prove once and for all no one or thing is in this room with us."

"Yes!" Daniel moved out of the dusty corner towards the group.

"Yes, Sam, bring the ones like Amy and Grant use. Those EFGs or EMFs...EVPs...XYZ thingies... oh! And a Flirt! Do you have a Flirt?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "FLIR."

"Okay, whatever." Vala turned back to the Ghost Hunters special.

"ValaMalDoran, what is a Flir?"

"You know, Muscles. The thingie that they use on Ghost Hunters and Destination Truth that gets the red thermal blobs."

"Ah, indeed."

Hopping up from her spot in front of the TV, Vala headed towards the door. "While Sam is gone, I'll go check on Daniel in his office and see if he's ready to be sociable."

"What if he's in his room?

"I just checked a minute ago."

"What if he's in the gym?"

"Closed. Locked."

"What if his office door is locked?"

"Pfft."

"Right."

"While you and ColonelCarter are gone and our show is paused, I will see if we can get some response from our ghost." Teal'c bowed as the two women left.

Daniel wondered if he should follow Vala but decided that he had a better chance of being discovered as Daniel and not as a ghost with Mitchell and Teal'c. And poor Vala and Teal'c – thinking they could pause a live show. Crazy aliens. They're gonna be very disappointed.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

She didn't bother to knock, but did try the door handle and found it unlocked. "Darling! It's time you..." Vala stopped. The office was empty. The lovely colors emanating from a pile of metallic debris on Daniel's desk drew her attention.

She approached cautiously. "Hmm, Daniel, what have you found now?" One well manicured finger reach out and touched a pink glowing piece for less than a second. The digit popped into her mouth to soothe the sting she'd received. "Well, that wasn't very nice. Where have you gone?" Taking a last look around, Vala headed back to the VIP room.

"He wasn't there!" She pouted, coming fully into the room before spotting Daniel. "Oh! There you are! Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Miss me?" He grinned.

She nodded, repeatedly. "Mmm hmmm, I did."

"You touched it, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You touched the pretty artifact."

"Why do you think I touched it?"

"Well, you can see me right?"

"Of course I can see you, silly."

"Okay, would you mind getting me a beer?"

Shrugging one shoulder, and one brow dropping in curiosity, Vala nodded. "Alright." Reaching into the tub she found herself unable to get a hold on anything.

"Where the hell is Vala? She should be back by now." Mitchell snatched a beer out, his hand going right through Vala's.

Head spinning around, Vala blinked at Daniel, mouth opening to its full capacity.

Sam was busy turning on all the equipment. "Maybe they decided to have a bit of private time. Anyway, I have the FLIR, the EVP and the EMF detector. So... Cam, you do the EVP, Teal'c you do the EMF and I'll do the FLIR."

"I wanted to do the EVP." Vala said, walking up to Sam. "You know, asking, 'Is there anyone in here?' I do that really well."

Daniel shook his head, "Vala, they can't hear you or see you."

Coming back to where Daniel stood, Vala thought about it for a short time before she realized what he was saying. "OH MY GODDESS! I'M DEAD! That thing killed me. And you, but you first, then me. You're the ghost and now me and it...OH MY GODDESS!"

Sam gasped. "Look at that thing, it just went crazy!" She peered over Teal'c's shoulder at the EMF needle, then spun around the room with the FLIR, searching.

"Calm down. You're not dead...I don't think. Anyway, I think we're just out of phase." Daniel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It felt good to touch someone again. To touch her.

"Oh." Vala stated in a tiny, relieved voice.

Sam, Cam and Teal'c, gadgets in hand began to circle the couple, but the two weren't really paying attention.

Moving closer to Daniel, Vala wrapped her arms around his waist, dropped her head on his chest and silently cried. Her tears leaving little wet spots on his T-shirt.

"Hey, are you crying?" Amazed, he hugged her tighter.

"Yes." Vala managed, happy that there was not a speck of annoyance in his voice.

"Why?

"Because I'm in love with you."

"And that makes you cry?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Daniel's question went unanswered as they were interrupted.

"There is someone or something in this room with us!" Sam studied the large red blob on the FLIR.

"I too believe there is someone in this room." Teal'c watched the blinking lights and the needle movement on his and Colonel Mitchell's equipment.

Looking from Teal'c to Sam, Mitchell tried to reason with them. "Come on guys, it's just..."

"US!" Daniel yelled over Vala's head.

The red blob on the FLIR seemed to pulse at the same time the EMF twitched over and lights went off on the EVP. Mitchell saw it all. "Okay, right. I saw that. So, if you're here, can you do that again?"

"Y E S S S!" Daniel, frustrated with the whole thing, and worried as to why Vala was weeping, yelled as loud as he could. So loud, Vala flinched.

"Damn, that's trouble. That's just like that Jason guy did a minute ago... it works. Let's try that again. Are you standing near us?"

"Vala," Daniel said, lifting her face towards his. "I'm in love with you and you don't see me crying about it."

"Well, there ya go, Carter. Nothin'. Not a squeak. Not a flinch of a detector needle. Okay, maybe one tiny little flutter. One. Just a fluke. No ghosts."

"Cam, look at this." Both Mitchell and Teal'c scooted in closer to Sam for a better look. "Don't you think it looks like two people?"

The three, huddled up tight, watched the double red blob on the FLIR.

"Yep, it does." Mitchell agreed. "Cool."

"Chel'nak," Teal'c took closer look at the small screen in Sam's hand. "And one of them appears to be waving."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Teal'c! You go get Daniel and Vala. Wait! Let's just all go to Daniel's office with the evidence."

"Oh boy. What if they're...you know." Sam, eyes still on the hand waving blob, didn't look up.

"Carter, not our boy. Not his style."

"Oh, right."

"ColonelMitchell, should I stay here with the spirits?"

"Naw, big guy, we'll find 'em again. We need to really look at this evidence, all of us. Come on."

The three filed out, their trusty ghost hunting equipment in hand and headed for Daniel's office.

"Aren't we going?" Vala asked resting her chin on Daniel's chest.

His hands took her face, and he kissed her softly. "I guess we should."

"So, we're...both...I mean we both...with each other. Right, darling?"

"Yep. We are."

"We should go." Vala pulled herself from his arms reluctantly.

"Yeah, we need to get back into the real world."

Taking his hand, Vala tugged Daniel along. "We should stop off at your room. You know, as an experiment, be the first to have a roll in the bay..."

"Hay."

"...while in another dimension. Unless of course you've already..."

"Nope."

"While ascended?"

"I have no idea."

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"That's just weird. They're nowhere to be found. Didn't sign out. It's been three hours since we've seen Vala, more than a day since we've seen Jackson. Somthin's not right here. If they don't show up soon, we're gonna have to track 'em through their chip." Mitchell sat at Daniel's desk and stared at the dull pieces of metal. He reached out, finger about to poke the pile when Sam yelled at him.

"Don't touch that!" Sam ran her scanner over the pile again.

"Carter, it's just a small pile of metal shavings and bits and pieces of ...stuff."

"ColonelMitchell, nothing in DanielJackson's office is … stuff."

"Okay," Sam mumbled, "so it's not emitting anything, but still..."

About to interrupt, Mitchell spotted Daniel and Vala in the doorway. "Where the hell have you two been?"

Daniel dropped his head, sighing, eyes blinking, and muttered. "Oh. My. God. You touched it!"

"What?" Sam questioned, coming to hug Daniel. "Nice to see you again."

"And you did too! I can't believe after all you've been through you touched the damned thing too!"

Astounded, Daniel, one arm around Vala's waist, followed Sam deeper into his office. How would they ever get out of this mess if Sam was out of phase with them. And Mitchell?

"DanielJackson, no one has touched your artifacts."

"Okay, and Teal'c too, Teal'c touched it. Teal'c rarely touches any...How the hell can you see me or hear me if you didn't touch it?"

"Buddy, you're standing right here talkin' to us."

"But I've been standing by you, talking to you for over 30 hours...I've been out of phase from that thing. And then Vala came along a few hours ago and touched it, and she was out of phase."

"Well, darling, when I touched it, it was all glowly and pink."

Mitchell looked at the object in question. "Not glowin' now. It's off. If you look at the thing with this magnifying glass," He held up the glass as evidence, "you'll see the little switch is towards the minus lookin' sign not the plus lookin' sign."

Sam, head cocked to the side and eyes wide, stared at Mitchell in awe, then, slowly, she turned to Daniel. "Out of phase?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded.

"You sneezed?"

"Yes."

"And you and Vala were the double blob on the FLIR?"

"FLIR?"

"Thermal imaging, night vision, infrared camera system." The tone in Sam's voice clearing indicated Daniel should have known.

"Oh, okay. Yes."

"You've been in another dimension? All along?"

"At the Haunted House. At the Party. At dinner. In the VIP room with ..."

Sam's brow raised. "In the VIP room? Then where have you two been the last three hours?"

Vala's grin rivaled an exploding sun. "Heehee, we stopped off at Daniel's quarters to...

"Talk." Daniel added quickly shooting a warning glare at Vala.

"Hmph, right, talk, Daniel." Vala winked at Sam, conspiratorially, whispering, "There was very little talking – except of course for lots of mumbled I love yous and some screa..."

Teal'c joined the conversation, as if he suddenly thought of something. "ValaMalDoran must have been the red blob waving."

"Wow." Mitchell poked at the object. "I'll be damned. All those red blobs on your TV show are just plan ole folks out of phase! I think somebody needs to contact those ghost hunter people, cause there ain't no such thing as a ghost."

~END


End file.
